Souvenirs d'une vieille tortue
by Simakai
Summary: Gerson qui se souvient d'Undyne lorsqu'elle était petite.
Je suis de retour. Et merde. Je pensais plus retomber comme ça dans un fandom, ça fait six ans que je n'ai plus rien écrit... et puis paf. Undertale. L'obsession. Et le cosplay ne suffit plus, je dois aussi écrire. C'est vraiment terrible.

Alors voici une petite fic de Gerson qui raconte l'histoire d'Undyne comme je me l'imagine (à peu près, j'aimerais bien retravailler quelques headcanons dans le tas, mais l'essentiel est là.)

O*O*O

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, malgré sa mémoire défaillante, elle avait toujours été aussi vive, aussi passionnée, aussi… bagarreuse? En tout cas elle était visiblement une petite terreur auprès des enfants du coin, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils dans ce trou humide. Gerson refit le tour de sa petite boutique, ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit une vieille photo un peu moisie. On y voyait la petite Undyne, souriant de toutes ses dents, et Gerson (qui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus jeune, mais avait quelques poils en plus) la main sur son épaule, souriant. La petite voisine avait bien grandi depuis l'époque où ce cliché avait été pris, mais ils étaient toujours très proches.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Nostalgie, épuisement, fierté, il n'aurait su le dire exactement. Aujourd'hui sa petite protégée allait devenir Capitaine de la Garde Royale. Elle l'avait suivi, alors qu'elle était toute jeune, et l'avait vu protéger le coin des monstres brigands, des adolescents vandales, et autres petits dangers que ce coin assez tranquille pouvait parfois rencontrer. Elle l'avait vu utiliser sa magie verte pour défendre le voisinage, et elle l'avait supplié de lui enseigner comment faire. Quand il a refusé, elle est restée à sa porte toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à lui en expliquer les bases. Elle était si jeune, bien trop jeune pour rester dehors toute la nuit, mais ce n'est pas comme si quiconque aurait pu lui imposer un couvre-feu, car elle vivait seule dans les maisons de ses parents décédés.

Elle n'avait que quelques mois lorsque la catastrophe est survenue. L'humain. Gerson fut pris au dépourvui, mais on en voyait si rarement, peut-être une fois au siècle (et ça dans les bons siècles!) que rares étaient ceux qui même savaient de quoi avait l'air un humain. Et ceux que Gerson avait déjà croisés étaient généralement pacifiques, perdus, ne cherchaient qu'à partir. Leur sort malheureux lui faisait même pitié; tout autant que le sort du roi, qui devrait porter le péché de leur mort sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours qui ne faisaient que s'étirer sans le laisser vieillir - ou oublier.

Mais cet humain-là avait une arme, et il s'en servait contre les monstres qu'il croisait.

Ce furent les pleurs du bébé qui le réveillèrent. Grognant, il sortit de son lit et alla voir à la fenêtre. Aussitôt, il sur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une ombre sortait de la maison-poisson, le bébé pleurait, et les fantômes voisins s'agitaient tout autour. Gerson avait mis son chapeau, et il était sorti de chez lui en pyjama et en pantoufles.

De plus près, la situation était encore plus grave qu'elle ne le semblait: l'ombre était un humain avec un couteau dans les mains, et il cherchait à frapper Napstablook (sans succès heureusement vu sa nature incorporelle). Metatton sortait de la maison en criant que les voisins étaient devenus de la poussière, qu'il ne restait que la petite et qu'elle était blessée. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Mais quoi?

Il fallait se battre.

Gerson avait utilisé toute la magie dont il disposait encore malgré son âge avancé. Et les fantômes avaient encaissé les coups à sa place - car il savait que l'âme qu'il avait devant lui était bien trop puissante, bien trop habituée à l'idée de la violence et qu'un seul coup lui serait fatal. Et le combat fut long, très long, il ne sait combien de lances magiques il brisa contre la détermination de l'humain, et l'humain ne pouvait s'enfuir tant que la magie verte serait active, mais au bout de ce long moment…

Asgore est venu porter le coup final contre l'humain. Asgore, qui avait été alerté par la Garde, s'était déplacé lui-même. Gerson lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant, il était épuisé, et s'il s'était beaucoup battu dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais tué personne et il se sentait un peu mieux de ne pas avoir eu à le faire. Il se sentait coupable de faire porter ce fardeau à ce roi normalement si doux, il se sentait coupable qu'il le remercie d'avoir pu retenir l'humain et l'empêcher de tuer d'autres monstres innocents, il se sentait coupable d'avoir voulu tuer lui-même l'humain, sentiment si contradictoire avec son train-train quotidien…

Mais il secoua sa carapace: ce n'était pas encore terminé. Alors que la Garde évacuait le corps de l'humain sous la direction du roi et d'un inconnu en blouse blanche (Gerson n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de son visage), il prit la direction de la maison-poisson. Et comme l'avait annoncé Metatton, il ne restait qu'Undyne, qui pleurait sans s'arrêter, les mains collées à son visage. Essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux deux tas de poussière devant le berceau, il prit la petite dans ses bras, et vit qu'elle avait une vilaine blessure au visage et que son oeil gauche était crevé. Pauvre petit tétard, sans parents et avec un oeil en moins.

Gerson avait fait arranger les choses avec le roi, qui avait emmené Undyne dans une clinique où ils avaient pu limiter les dégâts. Son oeil était perdu, mais ses autres blessures au visage purent être guéries sans laisser de traces. Et de la famille éloignée allait s'occuper d'elle…

Gerson ne connaissait pas trop ses circonstances familiales, mais il lui semblait qu'à mesure que les années s'écoulaient, elle était bien seule dans cette maison. Elle ne semblait manquer de rien, mais cette famille éloignée avait l'air de rester… éloignée autant que possible. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'Undyne devint aussi aggressive, puisque personne ne lui disait de se calmer. Et c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle Gerson s'attacha à cette petite, et elle à lui.

Quand elle n'était pas à l'école, elle le suivait partout. Devenu nerveux suite à l'attaque de l'humain, il faisait des rondes pour protéger le secteur, et elle l'accompagnait en attaquant tout ce qui bougeait, y compris le facteur ou les pauvres Temmie. Il lui avait enseigné à utiliser la magie verte, celle-là même qui lui avait permis de la protéger. Peu de temps après, elle le surpassait (bon, il se faisait vieux et lent, mais ce fut un moment humiliant malgré tout!) et elle allait défier… le roi lui-même!

C'est le roi qui avait continué l'entraînement d'Undyne. S'il l'avait apparemment battue à plate couture à sa première tentative, maintenant grâce à ses enseigements elle arrivait à le mettre à terre, ce qui était visiblement suffisant pour lui valoir le titre de capitaine.

Gerson déposa la photo et referma le tiroir. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés face à cette nomination. Elle était forte, bien plus forte que lui. Bien plus forte que ce qu'il avait pu être dans ses plus jeunes jours. Mais il repensait à la mort de ses parents, et à la puissance d'un humain qui élève ses niveaux de violence. Il avait vécu pendant des siècles, puisqu'en tant que tortue il avait une grande longévité. Il avait connu la surface, même s'il ne s'en souvenait guère, et il désirait ardamment y retourner et retrouver la chaleur de la lumière du jour, comme tous les monstres. Mais il ne voulait pas y retourner au prix de l'innocence d'Undyne, qu'il considérait un peu comme sa petite fille. Il ne s'était jamais marié, il n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps, mais cette petite tétarde qui le suivait partout, qui lui posait toutes sortes de questions, elle représentait bien quelque chose de semblable à de la famille dans son coeur.

Et il souhaitait avant tout que cette petite bagarreuse, depuis aujourd'hui capitaine de la Garde Royale, ne rencontre jamais d'humain - et qu'elle n'ait jamais à tuer.


End file.
